dcsffandomcom-20200214-history
Referências culturais
Frases inspiradoras “Quando eu ainda era jovem e vulnerável, meu pai me deu um conselho que eu fico revirando na cabeça desde então." – Nick Carraway, in: O grande Gatsby, de F. Scott Fitzgerald “Nada pesa mais que uma promessa.” – (Dr. Lou, in: Nothing personal, just business) “Quando eu vendo álcool, é contrabando. Quando meus clientes servem álcool em suas mansões, é hospitalidade." – Al Capone “Três pessoas podem guardar um segredo desde que duas estejam mortas.” – Benjamin Franklin “Com um pouco de cortesia e uma arma na mão, a gente chega mais longe do que só com cortesia” – Al Capone, in: Os intocáveis, dirigido por Brian De Palma. “Não seja testemunha de nada e viva mais tempo.” – ?? “O que é um sujeito com um diploma? É um idiota com um diploma. O que é um sujeito com uma arma? É um idiota com uma arma. O que é um sujeito com uma arma e com um diploma? É um homem.” – ?? “Não existe dinheiro sujo nem dinheiro limpo. Dinheiro é dinheiro." – Lucky Luciano “Dinheiro não é tudo, mas é critério de desempate.” – ?? “Poder é mais importante que dinheiro.” – ?? “Quanto você quer por ela?” – ?? “Você não pode simplesmente ignorar os problemas que aparecem: você tem que resolvê-los.” – ?? Filmes ''O poderoso chefão'' (The Godfather), 1972, 1974, 1990. Direção: Francis Ford Coppola. A trilogia que dispensa apresentação. Sem dúvida alguma, os filmes que mais influenciaram o jogo Don Capollo. Os elementos essenciais estão todos aqui: a herança siciliana, os conceitos de vendeta e omertà, a estrutura da Máfia (chefão, subchefe, consigliere, caporegimes, soldados e associados), os favores como moeda de troca, o conceito de "família" que se estende à organização criminosa, a rede de influência das gangues e seus métodos, fatalismo, traição, o gângster como herói trágico, mas, acima de tudo, como empresário, o négocio de importação de azeite como fachada para as atividades ilícitas. Como referência de época para os contos, talvez o segundo filme seja o mais interessante, porque conta como se deu a ascensão de Vito Corleone justamente durante os anos 1920 e 1930. :: Um dia, e pode ser que esse dia nunca chegue, vou pedir a você que me preste um serviço. Mas, até esse dia chegar, considere a justiça que vou lhe fazer um presente, pois hoje é o dia do casamento de minha filha. -- Don Corleone, para Amerigo Bonasera ''Heróis esquecidos'' (The Roaring Twenties), 1939. Direção: Raoul Walsh. Martin Scorsese considera ser este o último grande filme de gângster antes do advento do filme noir ''e do Motion Picture Production Code. Eddie Bartlett é o herói da Primeira Guerra Mundial que volta aos Estados Unidos e se vê sem emprego. Ele descobre por acaso o contrabando de bebidas alcoólicas, entra no negócio e faz fortuna. Segue toda a trajetória de herói folclórico a gângster violento. Perde tudo com o Craque da Bolsa em 1929. Bartlett termina como herói trágico, morrendo nos braços de Panama Smith, numa cena belamente construída para lembrar a Pietà. :: ''Se quiser a Ponte do Brooklyn, é só pedir. Se eu não puder comprar, vou lá e roubo ela. -- Eddie Bartlett, para Jean Sherman Inimigo público (The public enemy), 1931. Direção: William A. Wellman. A trajetória do irascível Tom Powers, desde as pequenas contravenções da infância, ao lado do amigo Matt Doyle, até o auge e a derrocada de sua carreira criminosa. O contraponto é o irmão mais velho de Tom, Mike, retratado como homem honesto, batalhador e herói de guerra. :: Tom: Escondido debaixo das saias da Mamãe, como sempre. :: Mike: Melhor do que me esconder atrás de uma metralhadora. ''Ajuste final'' (Miller's Crossing). 1990. Direção: Joel e Ethan Cohen. Tom Reagan, conselheiro de um chefão irlandês na época da Lei Seca, faz um arriscado jogo duplo para minar a confiança de um chefe rival em membros de sua própria gangue. Seu objetivo: evitar uma guerra e preservar a vida de seu patrão, a qualquer custo. O filme tem um tom debochado, mas mostra a violência das gangues e como a polícia e o poder público se deixavam facilmente seduzir pelos criminosos. ''O último matador'' (Last man standing), 1996. Direção: Walter Hill. Um matador de aluguel vai parar numa cidadezinha quase abandonada e se vê no meio de uma guerra entre duas gangues: a irlandesa e a italiana. Tem em comum com Ajuste final ''o fato de o protagonista usar e abusar do jogo duplo para destruir as duas facções. Estrada para Perdição'' (Road to Perdition), 2002. Direção: Sam Mendes. Mike Sullivan faz o servicinho sujo na organização criminosa controlada por John Rooney, alguém que ele vê como uma figura paterna. Sullivan se vê obrigado a trair a lealdade que devia aos Rooney para salvar seu próprio filho, testemunha de um assassinato a sangue frio cometido pelo herdeiro de Rooney. Depois de ter sua família chacinada, pai e filho vão passar seis semanas na estrada, fugindo de matadores de aluguel e, ao mesmo tempo, atacando as organizações criminosas onde elas mais sentem o impacto: no bolso. Tudo para obrigar as gangues que protegem Rooney a lhe entregar o responsável. :: Quando me perguntam se Michael Sullivan era um homem bom ou se simplesmente não tinha um pingo de bondade no coração, sempre dou a mesma resposta: ele era meu pai. :: – Michael Sullivan Jr. ''Cotton Club'' (The Cotton Club), 1984. Direção: Francis Ford Coppola. Histórias de vários personagens que se entrelaçam no Cotton Club, o speakeasy ''de luxo mais famoso de Nova York. Chefões criminosos, como Dutch Schultz, cruzam caminho com os ricos e famosos, e as lendas do jazz e do sapateado iluminam a noite. Destaque para a grande cena do atentado à vida de Dutch Schultz. Billy Bathgate: o mundo a seus pés'' (Billy Bathgate), 1991. Direção: Robert Benton. Billy Bathgate é o adolescente que, muito cedo, entra para a gangue de Dutch Schultz em Nova York e passa a ser o discípulo e protegé do gângster. O filme aborda a personalidade difícil de Schultz e como suas atitudes impensadas levaram Lucky Luciano e a Comissão a decretar sua morte antes que ele colocasse os negócios em risco. ''Bugsy Malone: quando as metralhadoras cospem'' (Bugsy Malone), 1976. Direção: Alan Parker. A ascensão do gângster Bugsy Malone e a guerra pelo poder travada entre Fat Sam e Dandy Dan. O detalhe é que todos os atores são crianças, as metralhadoras cospem pastiche e os carros são movidos a pedaladas. ''Inimigos públicos'' (Public enemies), 2009. Direção: Michael Mann. Não é um filme de Máfia. John Dillinger era o homem mais procurado dos Estados Unidos em sua época. Líder de uma quadrilha que assaltava bancos, ele tinha uma personalidade sui generis e o dom de escapar da lei com planos arriscados e roubos espetaculares. O filme também narra, apesar de não ser lá com muito rigor histórico, a formação do FBI como hoje é conhecido. ''Os Intocáveis'' (The Untouchables), 1989. Direção: Brian De Palma. É um filme de gângster, só que os heróis são alguns agentes do Tesouro e responsáveis por impor a Lei Seca, liderados por Eliot Ness, em seu afã de enquadrar Al Capone, o chefão carismático e um tanto desequilibrado do crime em Chicago. Um épico, bem diferente do tom de outras produções. Mas fica a citação por ter sido uma das inspirações para a arte de Daniele Boleeiro. A cor vermelha é usada no filme para associar glamour e violência, quase sempre em conexão com Capone, da mesma maneira que nas cartas de negócios de Don Capollo, o vermelho tinge e corrompe os objetos mais inofensivos. Séries Boardwalk Empire (2010-). Criador: Terence Winter. Narra a vida e a época de Nucky Thompson, parte político, parte chefe do crime organizado em Atlantic City. (O protagonista é inspirado em uma pessoa real, Nucky Johnson.) Nucky entra de cabeça no contrabando de bebidas quando a Lei Seca passa a vigorar e acaba estabelecendo relações de negócios e rivalidades com figuras importantes do submundo de várias cidades norte-americanas, como Arnold Rothstein (Nova York), Johnny Torrio (Chicago), Waxey Gordon (Philadelphia), para não mencionar os jovens e ambiciosos Al Capone, Lucky Luciano, Meyer Lansky e Bugsy Siegel. Palavras-chave para buscas no Google Al Capone Charles "Lucky" Luciano Bugsy Siegel Salvatore Maranzano Joe Masseria Frank Nitti Forty-Twos North Side Gang Dean O'Banion Dutch Schultz Chicago Outfit Mad Dog Coll Meyer Lansky Cinco Famílias de Nova York (Five Families of New York) Murder Inc. Comissão, a (Comission, the). Lei Seca (Prohibition ou Volstead Act) Five Points Gang Frank Yale Massacre de São Valentim (St. Valentine's Day Massacre)